


"YOUR NAME IS JIM"

by Slasherfem



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slasherfem/pseuds/Slasherfem
Summary: Kirk's thoughts after the Fal Tor Pan in ST III.





	"YOUR NAME IS JIM"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My heart belongs to Jim and Spock; they belong to Paramount Studios. So the only profit I can make from this is the satisfaction of knowing they are happier in my world than in Paramount's.

It was worth it.

All the risks I took,

bucking Starfleet,

stealing the ENTERPRISE,

involving all our friends.

Even the pain of losing

the ENTERPRISE,

along with my only son,

witnessing the destruction

of the Genesis world,

having to fight Klingons barehanded,

and fly their bucket of bolts

to Vulcan.

Even being busted

back down to captain.

It was worth it all, my friend.

Just to look upon your face again.

And to see you look at me

with recognition in your eyes

and hear you say:

"Your name is Jim."

That makes it all worthwhile.


End file.
